


Dada

by alwaysBeWithYou



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dad!Spencer, Gen, fulffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysBeWithYou/pseuds/alwaysBeWithYou
Summary: came across a drawing of Spencer with a kid, couldn't help but imagine him as a father. this isn't a fic with any pair. It's just a Dad Spencer with his little kid. I don't know much about at which age kids do walk or talk, so consider it fiction if my timelines are wrong. Enjoy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Dada

"Hey baby, why are you still awake??",Spencer cooed at his little daughter who was standing in the crib, her little hands holding it carefully though he was sure she would fall back on her butt within the next few seconds. As he walked further inside her room, true to his thoughts, she fell back on her butt and giggled sloppily, making him smile.

His daughter was almost 10 months now, she was successfully rolling, sitting and even standing with support and he couldn’t wait to see her walking. She was his everything, _little cloned Spencer Reid almost_. Anyone could see her with him and realize she was his. Same pale features, big brown hazel eyes, brown curls haphazardly messed up on her little head, she didn’t have his cheekbones yet but that was because she was all about pink chubby cheeks.

He could remember wishing for a baby all these years and finally taking a leap of faith and asking a surrogate to carry one for him. He was so glad he took that decision, because now he couldn’t imagine his life without this little bundle of joy in his house. He could remember the feelings he felt when he held her in his arms for the first time. Sure he had held babies before. But this was different, this was his daughter, his whole world just shrunk and focused onto the little hand wrapped around his thumb. 

He shook his head off those thoughts as he heard a squeal of his daughter. She was definitely not in a mood for sleep. He held his palm in front of her and smiled as she immediately latched onto his long fingers, twisting and turning them in her little fist. She was always fascinated with his hands, and would always focus on him whenever he talked to her. He almost giggled the first time he realized how she was listening with rapt attention, she was possibly the only person in the entire universe who listened to him without interruption. 

He remembered how for the first few months, he was scared of leaving her alone, he would sleep beside her crib. Would be awake at her first whimper, hold her close and shush her, make sure to feed her and clean her. He was always insomniac and it helped him take care of her better, because he never complained about less sleep. All those nights spent with him shirtless, holding her close to his heart, because he read how babies crave physical warmth. Those nights were one of his favorites, because he would talk to her endlessly, reciting poems, sharing stories, and she would calm down and go to sleep, her little fist curled around his finger. 

Spencer had never considered himself as a protector, but for this child, he would go to the ends of the world without giving second thought. She was his life and he would make sure to protect that soul at any cost. 

He had taken a break from BAU, and was currently working as a consultant. Mostly because he didn’t want to miss any of her little milestones. He was doing everything to be present in her life. He was her father and his daughter will grow up knowing she is loved, and cared for. He did give BAU his early years, he had helped a lot of people and now it was time for him to be selfish and think about his happiness and priorities. Everyone supported him greatly, his BAU family was with him during those difficult days he felt like he messed up, during days he felt too insecure and thought he wasn’t going to be a good father, they were also there as he found himself being comfortable with the parenting and found his way through hurdles to give her best of everything. He saw her rolling in his sleep for the first time, he was there as she started holding her own bottle, he was there as she started crawling all over his house and he still laughed as he remembered it was Derek who went all crazy making sure the house was baby proofed. He was there as she started trying to stand holding the couch, he was there as she started learning to make new sounds. Still broken words with unknown meanings, but her cute little voice made him crave the moment he will listen to her words. 

He realized he was still in his memory land as she gripped his fingers tightly and twisted them almost painfully as she screamed, “dadaddada”!! His breath left his lungs as he tried to listen if she was indeed calling him _Dada_ or it was another one of her ridiculous squeals, after a few moments of listening to her repeating it like a broken record, he realized it was more likely the later. He sighed but then looked at the clock and after noticing the time, decided to just scoop her and take her back to his bedroom. He let her hold his one palm in her grip but dipped down and scooped her up with his other arm. He listened as she continued her gibberish talk and as they reached his bedroom, he shut the lights except her favorite lamp and laid down on bed. She immediately curled around his torso, little fingers let go of his palm and he used that arm to hold her close while his other hand made a way to the bedside table to fetch the storybook she seemed to love. 

He waited for her to stop mumbling things but after almost half an hour he gave up and decided to start reading the story to make her sleep. 

He pulled her even closer and started,”Hey Abigail, dad wants to read you a story. Do you want me to?? It will help you sleep and you can tell me all about your thoughts tomorrow. I know how you don’t like me to interrupt your talks, but Dad could really use some sleep and he really wants to read you a story. What do you think??”

He smiled as she stopped talking and her huge brown eyes turned to his, _Damm! He was sucker for those eyes!!_ He waited as she clapped her hand on the book and took it as a sign to start reading. They both stayed like that for a while, he didn’t really need book to recite story, but she loved watching picture, but as he turned to her he realized she was watching him instead.He abandoned book on his chest and held her to his side, now second hand patting and rubbing her head and back. He kept telling the story in a hushed yet clear voice, making sure to change his voice to become dramatic whenever needed and he felt warmth spreading through him as she continued looking at him. 

The time passed and before they could realize, they both fell asleep, his child sleeping peacefully on her father, while he curled closer to her, protecting her even in his sleep, the book long forgotten on his chest..


End file.
